Just a little too shy
by Olive nerd
Summary: "I don't want to dance with Rosie, Master Frodo." Sam's cheeks made the red sun look mundane. "I don't mean, don't want to leave you... Wish I never could." S/F, Pre-FOTR


**Note: I do not own****_ The Lord of the Rings. _If I did, there'd be more female characters. Also, this is my first LOTR, so please keep that in mind. Enjoy! **

Bilbo's 111th birthday was in full swing. Food and drinks were plentiful. Gaiety ceased to fade. Everyone was content, everyone except the hobbit sitting with another and glued to his beer.

Samwise Gamgee was a wonderful friend, gardener, and hobbit in general. However, his emotions ran far too high, higher than his poor words could express. Oftentimes he'd conceal _such_ feelings and bottle them up, revealing them for only his closest companions.

Frodo Baggins and Rosie Cotton, he realized not too long ago, were _those_ special companions. However, he loved one much more than the other friend. Although he loved this other friend dearly, words could not express how crazy he always was for the friend he loved the most. Truly, both Rosie and Frodo were attractive for hobbits, friendly, and unique. But, would he spend his days with his best friend or best acquaintance? Did gender matter at all to someone like Sam?

He saw Rosie dancing merrily with her cheery grin and rosie cheeks. How fitting. He saw her warm brown eyes beckon him to her side, an interesting proposition. His parents would accept the marriage without questions. The Cottons and Gamgees were always close. Both families would love to see Rosie walk off with such a generous hobbit like Sam. She was well-off and lovely. Who would turn her down?

"Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie to dance with you." Sam almost dropped his drink as Frodo chuckled.

Sam turned away from the pretty sight, bashful that his friend could read him so well. "I think I'll just have myself another ale, you see..." He mumbled.

"Oh no you don't!" Frodo attempted to shove Sam out of his seat, but Sam couldn't do it, not with a torn mind and heart. "Ugh! Honestly, Sam!"

Suddenly, Sam's drink was out of his hands before he could blink. "Do I really have to push you into the dance, Sam?" Frodo shoved Sam again, only Sam sensed his friend's reluctance that time. Why was he doing this? "Go on and dance with Rosie!" Frodo sounded impatient, almost angry. "We're not getting any younger."

Sam took one more look at Rosie, who was now in the arms of a handsome hobbit, and stared timidly at his twiddling thumbs. "Sam?" Sam said nothing. "Middle-earth to Sam!" Frodo poked his cheek, frowning. "I meant no harm."

"I don't want to dance with Rosie, Master Frodo." Sam's cheeks made the red sun look mundane. "I don't mean, don't want to leave you... Wish I never could."

Frodo's eyes softened a measure at the confession. "Aw, Sam... I'm not jealous, you know. I just believe you deserve a happy ending with a nice girl like Rosie -"

"Don't you see?" The pain was written all over Sam's face. "I don't want a nice girl like Rosie, not with you here... Both of you are here... Both of you are perfect... But you, you've been the friend I can always turn to, not her. I've realized..." He no longer felt torn. "I'd rather spend my days as a lazy hobbit with you than dance with another. Rosie is what everyone else would want, Mastef Frodo, but not I."

Sam couldn't look into Frodo's eyes, which have held so much pain and could possibly hold pain against him. Sam didn't want to hurt Frodo, but his dearest companion would never fathom his feelings until they were said, out in the open, face to face.

"I'm... Sam..."

"I didn't mean to disturb y-" Warm hands grasped Sam's cold hands. Lips barely touchd his burning cheek.

"You could never disturb me. Well..." Frodo's eyes shined mirthfully. "Unless you acted feminine, then you'd succeed in disturbing me. You'll never pass as a girl to me."

Sam blushed once more, but a sly grin and retort came quicker to Sam's lips this time. "Why, Master Frodo! If any of us are the more feminine, I'd say it's you!"

Sam awkwardly but gently squeezed Frodo's hands as they both blushed bright red in silence. Then, as the party dragged on around them, Frodo asked with batting eyelashes and wide eyes, " What's so feminine about me?"

"Well..." Oh Master Frodo, Sam thought, if only you know...

The End


End file.
